warp_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cardassian Union
='Cardassian Union'= :"Control is the only thing that matters, methods are not important. Efficiency is what counts in the end. Exploit what you conquer for in the struggle for survival, every resource is critical. History is written by the victors." - Unknown Cardassian The Cardassian Union, also referred to as the Cardassian Empire, is an interstellar political entity in the Alpha Quadrant, headed by the civilian Detapa Council and the military Central Command, based on planet Cardassia Prime. :The name Cardassian Empire is first used in the episode "Ensign Ro"; the term Cardassian Union is introduced in "Chain of Command", and the two seem to be used interchangeably. History :See main article: 'Cardassian history.'' The balance of political power between the Detapa Council and Central Command has shifted numerous time through history, influenced at times by the Obsidian Order, Cardassia's secretive intelligence organization. In 2372, the Detapa Council took control of the government, sparking suspicions of a Dominion-influenced coup and leading to a Klingon invasion. ( ) In 2373, Gul Skrain Dukat, then military advisor to the Detapa Council, secretly negotiated an alliance with the Dominion, making himself the nominal head of the Cardassian Union. ( ) In the aftermath of the Dominion War, a democratic government was established, headed by Alon Ghemor. ( ) The Cardassian Union was most likely Occupied by the allied powers for some time after the war. Government and Politics Through their entire expansionist period, the Cardassian government was a military dictatorship called the Central Command. Although traditionally under the control of the Detapa Council, the civilian ruling body, both the Central Command and the Obsidian Order intelligence agency often operated with virtual autonomy. The two agencies often vied with each other over governmental control and policies. ( ) A special military liaison office was present that served to link the Central Command to that of the Obsidian Order. It was effectively considered a neutral position though it had little power over the direction of the Order. ( ) A civilian uprising to overthrow the Central Command restored power to the Detapa Council, but it remained influential in politics and society. When the Cardassians concluded their alliance with the Dominion, Cardassia became a virtual dictatorship, with Gul Dukat in command. ( ) Following the Dominion War the Cardassian Union became a representative democracy. However, previously (2375) it was a military dictatorship. The Detapa Council acts as the legislature of the Union. There were a number of different political factions within the government which included the Directorate that sought to maintain the power of the military and the democratic Reunion Project. In addition, there were the Revanche that sought to control the wormhole in the Bajor system and Dja Bajora Karass which aimed for the reconquest of Bajor itself. Groups *Detapa Council *Cardassian Central Command *Obsidian Order (dissolved) **Applied Science Directorate ***Bajor Division *Cardassian Intelligence Bureau *Cardassian dissident movement *Cardassian Guard *Cardassian Finance Ministry *Cardassian Ministry of Trade *Cardassian Science Ministry *Cardassian Ministry of Justice *Cardassian Supreme Tribunal *Cardassian Bureau of Identification *Loyalty Investigation Board *Oralian Way *Revanche Party *True Way Foreign Relations As of 2369, the Cardassians were allied with the Klaestron. ( }}) *Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty *Jankata Accord *Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 In 2381 following the creation of the Typhon Pact the Cardassian Union received an invitation to attend a summit to discuss an expansion of the Khitomer Accords. Military :"Those who fail the Union aren't demoted - they are ''eliminated." - Olij Merant'' The primary space force of the Cardassian Union is the Cardassian Guard, which is administrated by Central Command. The Obsidian Order served as the primary intelligence organization for the Union, but no longer. A common award given by the Cardassian Union is the Legate's Crest of Valor. ( ) Though the Proficient Service Medallion was also a prestigious award. ( ) The head of the military and of Central Command was a Cardassian who held the rank of Gul-Tar. ( ) In 2367, the military made use of transporters with active feed pattern buffers, despite the Federation having more advanced transporter technology. The Guard also made use of high-energy subspace fields on ships to jam enemy sensors. The Cardassian Union also possessed inferior replicator technology to that of the Federation, as of 2369. ( ; ) The Cardassian Guard was divided into orders; following the withdrawal from Bajor in 2369, both the Fourth and Seventh Orders were stationed near Bajoran space. ( ) :The Trager may be the flagship of the Cardassian Guard in 2375. Culture Cardassian colonies tend to have a Re-education Center present on the planet in order to ensure the loyalty of the population. ( ) The Oralian Way is a repressed religious group in the Cardassian Union. ( ) The Lek was the unit of currency present within the Union. '''See also: *Dujonian's Hoard Territory The Union Territories were noted to have borders with the Talarian Republic, Breen Confederacy and the Tzenkethi Coalition. ( ) In addition the Ferengi Alliance and the United Federation of Planets shared a border with the Cardassian Union, including the human colony world of Iadara, which resulted in a number of border tensions as far back as the 2280s. In the 2330s, the Union was also adjacent to territory belonging to the Ubarrak Primacy; the two powers both maintained a presence in the "Oblivion" sector. ( ; }}) In 2368, territories near the borders of the Union included the Federation worlds Minos Korva and Solarion IV, the neutral planets Torman V and Tohvun III, and the Valo system, located approximately 13,000 kilometers from the border in neutral territory. Federation facilities near the border at this time included Starbase 211, Lya Station Alpha, and the Argus Array. ( ) Sectors 21305 and 21503 are on the Federation side of the border. ( ) Cardassian territory was at least partially re-defined in 2369, as the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor. In 2371, Prophet's Landing was the Bajoran colony closest to the new Cardassian border. ( ) Cardssian territory also bordered Romulan space, at least during the Dominion War. Their territories met in the Glintara sector. (DS9 episode: "In the Pale Moonlight") Following the Dominion War, Union territory was reduced to the Algira, Almatha, Cardassia and Dorvan sectors. <<<< BACK